Nicknames
by SkyGem
Summary: Not even five years after they've taken over the Vongola, Tsuna and his guardians have already made names for themselves in the world of the mafia. Little do everyone else know, their nicknames within their little group of friends are far different than the ones they've all come to know and fear. Drabble series. No pairings.
1. Tainted Saint Tsuna

Summary: Not even five years after they've taken over the Vongola, Tsuna and his guardians have already made names for themselves in the world of the mafia. Little do everyone else know, their nicknames within their little group of friends are far different than the ones they've all come to know and fear. Drabble series. No pairings.

SkyGem: Well, a while ago I was thinking of how Tsuna's guardians all had nicknames for each other which were far from flattering…and I began to think of what their nicknames would be in the mafia world, and this is what came about…I hope you like, ne? Each drabble will be based on one of the guardians and what their nicknames are…so…yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"Hey, Giuseppe! Where's the Tainted Saint? You said he was coming to the party, right?"

Seventeen-year-old Giuseppe looked down at his eleven-year-old brother with a slight frown on his face.

Looking back at his acquaintances, who where high school friends of his luckily enough, Giuseppe excused himself with a grimace, and they all laughed it off, understanding what younger siblings were like, since they themselves had younger brothers and sisters as well.

"How many times have I told you, Axel?" hissed Giuseppe in his younger brother's ear as the two walked away, "It's considered terribly offensive to use those kinds of names at a party like this. You are lucky that my friends were the only ones around to hear you."

The younger male just huffed and crossed his arms, saying, "I don't see what the big deal is! Everyone calls him that!"

"The big deal," replied Giuseppe in a quiet voice as he straightened out, "is that Father is holding this party as a way of renewing our alliance with the Famiglias present. It is a formal event, and we can't have you possibly offending our guests by not calling them by their proper titles!"

"Fine! Then where is Vongola Decimo?" amended Axel in a frustrated voice. "Lambo is always going on about how amazing his big brother is and how kind he is! I just want to see him for myself!"

Giuseppe just shook his head exasperation, replying with, "I don't even know how you managed to befriend the Vongola Don's lightning guardian. Anyways, he's right over there, the brown-haired one."

Giuseppe nodded in the Decimo's direction, but when Axel turned to look, all he saw was a very kind-looking young brunet, about twenty-years-old, with innocent brown eyes talking to a silver-haired man who had his back to Axel.

"_That's_ him?" asked the eleven-year-old, "B-but! He doesn't even look like he could hurt a fly!"

"Which is why they called him the Tainted Saint," replied his brother in a quiet voice as they stopped several feet away. "Every single one of his subordinates absolutely adore him, and the Chiavarone Don sees him as a beloved younger brother. You ask any allied families about him, and they'll sing praises about him for hours if you'd let them. I've only talked to him once, but he has a certain charisma that you can't help but like about him."

As Axel watched the young Decimo laugh and talk with his companion, he found himself easily believing everything his brother was telling him.

"Why do they call him the _Tainted_ Saint, though?" he asked, and Giuseppe let out a snort.

"He's a mafia boss, why do you think? He is fiercely protective of his Family members, and every single Family that has ever tried to injure any of his loved ones has disappeared over night. He doesn't usually resort to killing unless it's unavoidable, but he still does it."

Axel felt a shiver run down his spine as he tried to imagine the kind man in front of him actually killing someone, and suddenly, that smile didn't look quite _so_ innocent anymore.

And then, as if feeling someone's eyes on him, the Vongola's gaze turned towards Axel and his brother, and the boy had a mini-heart-attack before the older male waved hello, a friendly smile on his face.

It looked as if he would come over, but before he could get out of his seat, a voice called out, "Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Get over here!"

The brunet looked back at the source of the voice before smiling apologetically at Axel and heading towards whoever had called for him. Axel looked at where he was heading, and it turned out that the caller had been none other than the Vongola Decimo's ex-tutor and closest advisor, the number one hitman in the world and ex-sun arcobaleno, Reborn.

Looking back up at his older brother, Axel asked him, "What does Dame mean?"

Giuseppe just shrugged in reply. "I heard Vongola Decimo is Japanese. It's probably a respectful way of addressing someone or something."

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, well, there's the first chapter XD. I hope you all enjoyed it, ne? Please do leave a review and let me know what you guys thought! Oh, and also, let me know if you have ideas for what the other guardians' mafia names should be! I've thought of some, but I'm having a bit of trouble for a few of the guardians. Hehe. Anyways, see you all next time, ne? Ciao!


	2. Lightning Bull Lambo

SkyGem: Whee! So happy that this fic is so popular! Oh, and to everyone who tried reading my new crossover, "The Bridge Between Times" and wasn't able to access it last night because of the bug, it's been fixed, so go check it out, ne? Anyways, here's Lambo!

* * *

"Oi! Look, it's the Lightning Bull!" hissed the assassin Alesso to his partner, nudging her in the ribs.

"Heh, he's just a scrawny kid. Why the hell would boss send _us_ on such an easy mission? Why not get someone else to do it?" asked Alesso's partner and twin sister, Alessa.

Rolling his eyes, Alesso retorted with, "Maybe because, even though he's still just a kid, he's one of _the_ Vongola Decimo's guardians?"

"I still don't get what all the hype is," replied Alessa, examining her nails. "The Vongola Decimo and his guardians are all phonies. I bet _we_ could take them on all by ourselves."

"Oh, stop getting so ahead of yourself, Lessa," replied her brother, placing his fists on his hips. "If they were that easy to beat, I'm sure they all would have been dead a long time ago. And don't forget that the best hitman in the world, Reborn, was the one that trained the Decimo."

Alessa just snorted in reply, saying, "Whatever. Why do they call him the Lightning Bull anyways? Wouldn't that name fit someone bigger and brawnier? This kid is the complete opposite of big and brawny."

"Didn't you read anything in the file you got?" asked Alesso.

"Of course not!" his sister sniffed, as if such a thing was beneath her. "That's why you're here!"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Alesso explained to her, "The reason he's called the Lightning Bull is because of those horns he wears on the sides of his head. He stores lightning in them and then charges the opponent head-first, like a bull. The opponent is often left with burns that range anywhere from first to third degree, since he usually doesn't go all out because his boss doesn't approve of killing. When he _is_ given permission to go all out, though, all that's left of his victims is a charred corpse, most of the burns being fifth or sixth degree."

Alessa had gone back to studying her nails, obviously not impressed. "Big deal," she said, "He's still just a kid. Now, let's hurry up and get this job over with."

Knowing it was useless to continue this conversation further, Alesso agreed.

Before the two could even approach the lightning guardian, though, the sound of a ringtone cut through the air.

A second later, an enraged voice came from a certain young Bovino's cell, shouting, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU STUPID COW? HURRY UP AND GET BACK TO THE BASE THIS INSTANT!"

It was a testament to how loud the man on the other side was shouting that the twins could both hear him clearly.

A lesser man would probably have been cowering in fear by now, but Lambo's response to the shouting was a nonchalant smile as he said, "Calm down, Gokudera-shi. I'll be right over."

And before Gokudera could say anything else, Lambo had already hung up his phone, slipping it back into his pocket with one hand, while the other came up to his mouth as he gave a kiss to the ring on his finger.

"Time to come out now, Gyuudon!" said the boy, calling on his box animal, and mere seconds later, the bull had materialized on the sidewalk.

Without a second's hesitation, Lambo jumped onto its back, shouting, "Time to go home!"

"You know," said Alessa in a nonchalant voice as she stood rooted to her spot, watching Lambo round a corner and disappear from her sight, "I'm just going to go out on a limb here and guess that his name has something to do with that bull…"

* * *

SkyGem: Well, shorter than the last one, and probably not as interesting, but I hope you guys all like it, ne? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!

P.S. Just wanted to remind you all again that my new crossover _is_ now readable, so if you all tried to access it when I posted it last night, but weren't able to, go check it out!


End file.
